When it All Fades Away
by Miss Lindsay
Summary: After a horrible trip with her parents Veronica is ready to go back to school with her best friends Lilly, Logan, and Duncan. Little did she know that change was on the horizon and something was about to shake up the world she had always known and loved.


**When it All Fades Away**

**_Chapter 1_**

Veronica pushed her hair out of her face as she finished doing her makeup in the mirror. It was the first day back to school after Christmas break her junior year. After spending a week camping with her parents in the mountains she was ready to see her friends again.

Her overprotective and nosy parents had been making her go crazy and last night had been her breaking point. After finally getting home from the 9 hour drive her father had told her that he was against her dating Logan and that he didn't want her hanging out with Lily anymore because she was a bad influence.

Of course Lily was a bad influence, Veronica had known this from day one with Lily but she wasn't worried about following in Lily's footsteps. Lily slept around and trailed guys behind her like lost puppies. Veronica wasn't like that. She was a junior and she had only had one boyfriend for almost a year and although they were very close they had never slept together. She was waiting for the perfect person and she hadn't felt like Duncan was that person.

Now after being broken up with Duncan for almost a year Veronica was ready to move on. She had a huge crush on Logan but he was Lily's on again off again boyfriend and although Logan swore they were off for good now Veronica wasn't quite sure. She and Logan had talked about it and although they both felt their chemistry together they were waiting for the right time.

So, after her father told her his views on her relationships she had not been happy at all, to say the least. Her answer to her father had been a loud groan and the slamming of her bedroom door. She had not wanted to face her dad this morning so she had skipped breakfast and waited in her room until she heard Lily honking her car horn in the driveway.

Veronica said a quick goodbye as she walked out the front door not even taking notice of her dad's attempts at a goodbye. She rushed to Lily's car and was greeted with smiles from Logan and Duncan in the back seat along with a lecture from Lily about how just plain wrong it was that her parents had kidnapped her for the entire Christmas break because she had missed all of the best parties.

Veronica smiled and sat back in the seat as she listened to Lily go on and on about what Madison had done to Dick this time. This was what she loved about her life, her friends and being able to live life carefree.

The first few periods of school flew by and soon lunch came. Veronica quickly made the way to the 09er table and sat next an overly animated Lilly. Using voices and hand gestures Lilly was describing the fight she had witnessed between Madison and Dick right after first period.

One thing Madison and Dick were good for was a good laugh. Since Madison was the Queen Bitch of Neptune High and Dick the jackass they made hysterical couple and their fights made even the most boring days interesting.

As Veronica listened to Lilly's tale she could feel Logan's eyes on her and she smiled sweetly at him. She thought that no one but noticed but Lilly was much more perceptive then everyone thought and she caught the exchange.

She quickly grabbed Veronica by the arm and used the bathroom as an excuse to corner Veronica about the exchange.

"You like him don't you." Lilly questioned and when Veronica nodded her head she smiled satisfactorily. "Then go out with him dorkus. I've moved on and he is so into you so date him. I am all for it babe." Veronica was overjoyed by Lilly's approval and after hugging her she ran to tell Logan.

After a long talk and make out session in an empty classroom they decided to try the whole couple dating thing and they walked to their next class hand in hand.

The rest of the school day went by normally and uneventfully. After school Veronica invited her new boyfriend and her best friend and Duncan over for a studying/movie marathon at her house. They all agreed and were soon walking up to the front door laughing as they listened to Lily's rather animated version of Mr. Wu's attempt at a joke.

As Veronica went to open the front door her heart stilled as she saw the blood covering the handle. She screamed and stepped back falling into Logan's arms. He quickly gave her to Lily and instructed her to turn around. As he went to her front door and kicked it open Veronica could not force herself to turn around. And as the door flew open she saw him lying there on the floor.

Her father, Keith Mars, lay there lifeless on the floor and as she lost the contents of her stomach the only thing going through her mind was that she had never said goodbye or told him that she loved him that morning, an now she never would get to. The last thing she remembered before the world went dark were her screams piercing the air and Logan's strong arms holding her tight.

A/N: I know…I killed Keith but I am going somewhere with this…don't worry! Please review…the more reviews the faster the next chapter!! Oh and I am sorry it is so short i am writing other stories too so you should check them out!!


End file.
